tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Exorcist
An is an individual tasked with the elimination of aberrations, chaotic situations created by an abnormal concentrations of curse. System Exorcists are usually instructed in training facilities like Tsuzura Temple, where cadets study and train from a young age. The temple is in charge of scouting aberrations and dispatching teams of exorcists to many different areas in order to deal with the aberration as swiftly as possible. The age is not a determining factor to become an Exorcist. If a cadet proves to be skilled enough and shows excellent results, they are given an examination and will officially be recognized as an Exorcist if they passes. Multiple cadets that have showcased the best performance are selected for the exam and they're given a partner tsugumomo, as well as a period of special training in the use of it before the test. As a result of this strictly skill-based system, it is a highly competitive environment with most cadets seeing each other as potential rivals. Depending on the overall fighting ability, spirit power and experience, Exorcists are ranked trough the use Sigils, with First Sigil being the lowest rank and Ninth Sigil the highest. Exorcists deliberately ranked the 9th as the highest grade due to the symbol that appears on Exorcist's foreheads when they reach Ascension, as it is considered the highest peak an Exorcist can reach. There are certain designated regions such as Kamioka that have a higher concentration of curse due to different circumstances, making them more likely to form aberrations. These areas have a God of the Land appointed to stabilize the Curse and a single Exorcist to deal with the aberrations that pop up. Unlike the teams that temples form to deal with the aberrations, on these regions only one Exorcist is allowed to work under the God of the Land, partly because if multiple tsukumogami gather in a place that is already prone to gathering curse, making it harder to keep it under control. However, the major reason is due to the incident that took place 1000 years ago where a group of Tsugumomo murdered a God of the Land. Since the Exorcist appointed is on their own, it becomes much harder to deal with the aberrations and only those with very notable fighting ability are allowed to carry such a task. In order to get appointed, they must pass a test from the God of the Land and get their recognition. Sigils |Sigil 1.png| 1st Sigil |Sigil 2.png| 2nd Sigil |Sigil 3.png| 3rd Sigil |Takigi Tagusari Manga.png| 5th Sigil (Presumably) |Shizutsuki ProfileImage.png| 6th Sigil |Taiki Tairaku Manga.png| 7th Sigil |Takumi Tagusari Manga.png| 8th Sigil |Ascension Manga.png| 9th Sigil |Domination Manga.png| 9th Inverse Sigil }} Equipment An exorcist is usually partnered with a single tsugumomo due to using multiple tsukumogami being extremely difficult. Exorcist at the Tsuzura Temple employ seal bands to carry their tsukumogami with them and in order to prevent fighting between exorcist. Paper talismans used to retrain tsukumogami and undo possession are used in cases where tsukumogami cause trouble. Charms such as a Hazakura allow exorcist to detect the presence of and identify other tsukumogami, including amasogi. There also exist puppet bands which allow an exorcist to forcibly take control of a tsukumogami, without requiring the user to have their own energy drained. They are considered taboo and have only begun to see a resurgence in use by Masuji Madarai and his Enslave Tsukumogami faction. Procedures If the aberration is caused by an Amasogi, it is the job of the exorcist to destroy it in the best way possible, typically either attempting to convince its host to destroy it or destroying it themselves if there is no other way. List of Exorcists Category:Terminology